If I'm James Dean, You're Carroll Baker
by Dreamingof1955
Summary: Jett Rink had collapsed on the floor. Luz Benedict had walked out. But as Jett comes back around into consciousness, he can't help himself from finding her. He has to make things right. Rated T for mild language Jett x Luz II ONESHOT


So I wanted to write this story since the ending of giant made me want to slightly go back in time and make Luz II comfort the drunken Jett on the floor. Aaaaand here spawned this little thing. Read and review, please :)

DISCLAIMER: The characters from Giant are not owned by me, they are owned by Edna Ferber and Warner Brother's Studios.

If I'm James Dean, You're Carroll Baker

(JettXLuzII)

(ONESHOT)

Jett could barely stand, let alone walk. So how he managed to get off that damn floor around the broken glass and plates is anyone's guess. But when he did, he drunkenly ran to the door where he saw her standing only moments before.

"L… Lu…" he tried to call out for her, but his mouth wasn't cooperating with him in the slightest.

He hadn't mean it, any of it. He was drunk, he was upset, he wanted to kill that jackass Bick and his son, but he had never intended to hurt Luz. She was so much like her mother, and Luz I had been his only friend at Reata. Even if he was old enough to be Luz's father that didn't stop her from being infatuated with him, or him being attracted to her. He got very dizzy and slumped against the door, reeling from the booze. When Luz had told him to take it easy on the alcohol he realized he should have listened. Oh, God, what had he done? He had confessed his deepest secrets to an empty room, and now he wanted to take them all back. It was true that he did still love Leslie Benedict, with his heart and soul. But she was married to that waste of space. While Leslie would always hold a large and special place in his heart, Luz was growing her own place there, too. He pushed off the door and started to stumble down the hall towards the elevator. It wasn't going to end here, he wasn't going to let this next one get away. He couldn't feel like he had lost Leslie all over again.

"L-Luz Benedict's floor, please." he mumbled to the attendant. In no time at all he was on the top floor and walking somewhat presentably to Bick and Leslie's suite. He cleared his throat and tried to make the pitch a little lower and a little more gravelly so they wouldn't recognize it. "Luz Benedict requested at the service desk." he said in a stately voice, perfectly mimicking one of his workers. It was a little known fact that mimicking voices was something he took great pride in. He heard some words being exchanged and some scuffling around. Then Luz opened the door without looking out, and closed it behind her. She looked up and gasped as she bumped right into Jett. He looked at her with one of the most pitiful looks she had ever seen.

"Hello, Mr. Rink. What are you doing up here?" she asked, not meeting his eyes. Jett took a deep steadying breath before attempting to continue. "Luz, please. Just l…let me explain-"

"I don't need anything explained to me, Mr. Rink. If you don't mind I'll be going back into my room now."

"You need to hear the truth, Luz," he said, and grabbed her arm pleadingly.

"I already heard it in the auditorium Mr. Rink, now if you'll politely let go, -"

"Luz, don't call me Mr. Rink, call me Jett, and what you heard… is not the truth."

"Oh, like hell it wasn't! I know you don't really want me, you just want… You just want a replacement for the woman that you never had! You only want a way to get back at my father, and I'm exactly the right amount of spite for you to break him!" She raised her voice a little and Jett winced. Then she turned to go back to her room but Jett kept a firm grasp on her arm and turned her back around.

"Luz, you heard a drunken… half-assed admittance of a long lost love. I don't want a replacement or something to hurt Bick." Well, it wouldn't be bad if Bick did get some sort of a sting out of this, too, but that wasn't the point. He looked her in the eyes, not intent on hiding anything. Those eyes. Her mother's. "I want you."

She held his gaze for a long moment, looking for a hint of a lie in them. She found none. She still felt some hesitation in herself as she slowly brought herself down from the anger she had felt moments ago. "I… I don't know if I can just, forgive you on the spot… Jett." she sighed, still turned away from him slightly. Jett stood silently and waited for her to say something else, anything else. He just didn't want her to leave him right then and there. So he felt some sense of elation when she slowly turned back to him, smiling sadly as she smelled the alcohol on his breath.

"I thought I told you to take it easy on the scotch, Jett," she said quietly. A slight chuckled broke free from his throat and she looked up at him a little as he tried to keep the smile from spreading too far across his face. "Ya. I know. And I should have listened," he admitted. Then she stepped up on her tip toes and got real close to his face, barely inches away from his soft, whiskey scented lips. He Didn't know whether to step forward or lean back. "Luz… I don't want you doing something you're gonna regret here," he whispered, not wanting to make her think he would take it if he had the chance, but God he wanted to kiss her so badly that he felt he might die if he didn't. The only answer he got was her shaking her head a little bit and closing the distance between them silently. The scent of the mixture of concoctions he had consumed made Luz's head go slightly dizzy for a moment as she attempted to breathe, but Jett could barely keep himself from tipping backwards. He hadn't kissed a lot of dames in his youth, but he was pretty sure that had to have been the best one he'd ever had. And then she smiled and so did he, and they kissed again. Luz broke apart after about the third kiss and bit her lip, looking over her shoulder.

"They'll probably be wondering where I'm at. I should… go back inside."

Jett was slightly put down, but he let her go anyway even though it was a reluctant relinquish. "Hey… Let me take you out again sometime. I won't drink too much if you're there to keep me from it," he said and smirked. Luz's smile beamed at him, coy and mischievous. "Sure. Anytime I can get away. Just give me a call," she said. He watched as she turned and went back into the suite, the light from the room barely catching his eyes as she closed the door. And then he smiled a large smile. Because this was the happiest he'd felt in a long, long time.


End file.
